Pengu's Exploration Audio Logs
August 19th - Aurdovi, Nomingchiengha System - Day 1 Hello, this is [[Pengu the Ornithologist|'Crewmember Pengu']] of the Discovery ''on [[Aurdovi|'Aurdov'i]], Nomingchiengha System. Day one. When I came down in the transporter ship to go to the ''Discovery, I saw some [[Dromaeusephryx|'Dromaeusephryxs']]! They look a bit like Yeccinia - or Leatus psuedoavis - from home though they kinda have to since they are so closely related. I think tomorrow when I'm done settling in and meeting everyone, I'll go out and study them myself. They are in the area due to migratory stuff so it will be interesting to see them so close to the Discovery ''and how they will react to non-natural elements and objects. Though Annkiiylopes look interesting too. Reminds me of something I can't put my finger on... *There is silence for a moment.* Anyways, I can't recall anything so moving on. When Captain [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']] returned from her adventures today, she said she got lost in a cave. As well as getting stuck in a ravine! A funny story but Captain can tell you it herself. Anyways, I need to get to sleep so I can get up early to see if I can get some pictures of sleeping Dromaeusephryx, a good close up possibly. Good night, signing out. *You hear a crackle as she fumbles for the button to stop the recording then it's silence.* August 20th - Aurdovi, Nomingchiengha System - Day 2 Hello, this is Crewmember Pengu of the ''Discovery ''on Aurdovi, Nomingchiengha System. Day two. Today was my first day out in the field and I have set up shop in the ''Discovery ''well. I managed to have enough time to get out, but by then all of the Dromaeusephryxs were awake and flying. Such a pity. Captain Seri made a new discovery! It's called- *Is cut off by someone telling her something.* Oh, sorry. I have to go. I'll record my next entry tomorrow. Goodnight, signing out. August 21th - Aurdovi, Nomingchiengha System - Day 3 Hello, this is Crewmember Pengu of the ''Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day three. Captain Seri discovered the second-to-last fauna! For now, we are calling it [[Leneust Roryinkure|'Leneust Roryinkure']]. The only current discovered herd at the moment only contains a Juvenile and an Elder. Interesting, they could possibly live for a long time and still be fertile in their elder years? I inquire. I actually logged it myself, surprisingly enough someone else didn't beat me to it. There are so few of them that it's scary. Though, at least they don't have a predator that's going to wipe them all out... Right? Well, the last fauna could be anything really. *She sighs.* On a better note, I've befriended a widowed Dromaeusephryx, surprisingly. At least I think she's widowed. I actually don't know but judging by how all the others are usually always with their mates, it seems like she is widowed. I've been rambling on long enough, Dinner is soon anyways. Good night, signing out. August 25th - Sesylai Attvaa, Nomingchiengha System - Day 8 Hello, this is Researcher Pengu of the ''Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day eight. Sorry I haven't been able to do any logs, I came down with something during the final days of Aurdovi and the first days of [[Sesylai Attvaa|'Sesylai Attvaa']]. I hope it hasn't affected any of the plants or animals here. That could be disastrous! I need to log it in the archives of the ''Discovery. ''Seri has ALREADY scanned 5 of the fauna and 15 of the flora! That's a ton! Though the much warmer climate helps life out a bit so it explains why there are so many different species. But that's beside the point. And there's a flying animal already discovered! I'm so happy, I need to find a dead one so I can dissect and study it. The animal is called [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Feferdic_Rareorg '''Feferdic Rareorg'] and it has the head of a bat, butterfly or moth wings and the end of a bee with bird legs. Now that is quite the interesting animal, so far away from the more bird-like Dromaeusephryx. There's also the wolf-like [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Vixulus_Ferralyc Vixulus Ferralyc] and the gigantic [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Deambospor_Buject Deambospor Buject] standing at 5.6 meters tall (Equivalent to 18.3727 feet)! [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Isyapozium_Jauleise Isyapozium Jauleises] are soooooo cute with their turtle shells and faces. On a final note, Seri got a new ship! I've nicknamed it the Discovery II. Anyways, I need to get going to bed so I have a full day of exploration tomorrow. Good night, signing out. August 26th - Sesylai Attvaa, Nomingchiengha System - Day 9 Hello, this is Researcher Pengu of the Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day nine. My cough is getting worse, I think it might be [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sarabilphe_(Disease) '''Sarabilphe']. I logged it after encountering it in the lungs of a dead Dromaeusephryx from it. I must have caught it somehow. *You hear coughing but it is quickly muffled by something like a handkerchief.* I'm going to quarantine myself for a couple days, try to figure out a cure of something... Good night, signing out. August 27th -Sesylai Attvaa, Nomingchiengha System - Day 10 Hello, this is Researcher Pengu of the Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day ten. Wow day ten already. *Her voice is rasping.* I think I might be onto something with my research, but I don't know. I've tried about 4 different treatments but no luck so far. My newest one helped with the coughing up blood but it made the coughing and sore throat worse... Seri found a monolith and a plaque, learned some more words, and discovered another flora or two. I'm learning some Gek words to hopefully communicate with the Gek back on Aurdovi to see if they are any help to finding a cure. *You hear a pause then muffled coughing.* I have to go. Good night, signing out. August 27th - Sesylai Attvaa Nomingchiengha System - Day 12 Hello, this is Researcher Pengu of the ''Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day twelve. I'm much better thanks to the Gek from Aurdovi and Crewman Coral. Mainly Crewman Coral for supplying me with the Sunrise Lotus Fruit. *There is a moment of silence.* I would go into the science of it but I could ramble on for an hour and that would take waayyyy too long. I won't bore you. Anyways, I would like to thank Coral for helping me. But I wanna stay in quarantine for a couple more days just encase, I don't want a whole breakout on the ''Discovery II. Don't worry, I'll leave a note on Coral's bed telling her I'm fine and explaining things. Good night, signing out. *She ends on a hopeful note.* August 31th - Sesylai Attvaa Nomingchiengha System - Day 16 Hello, this is Researcher Pengu of the Discovery ''on Aurdoci, Nomingchiengha System. Day sixteen. Terribly sorry for not being able to do any logs these past couple days, I've been catching up on work and stuff since I rejoined the drew on the 29th. Coral seems happy to see me, which is nice. Aside from the animals I study, I don't have much social interaction... Because I have work to do! *She sounds unsure of her excuse. She sighs.* Captain Seri sounds exhausted, I think she's taking a break for a while with Chips going off grid for a while. And no, he is not on the ''Discovery II, he is back on Earth while Seri continues her adventures in deep space. Though I'm not completely sure about that explanation. Anyways, no adventures for now so that gives me rest time while i recover my immune system and energy. We are almost done with the exploration of Sesylai Attvaa having discovered all large fauna except for two. Where could they be hiding... Either way, I have to go in case Captain Seri decides to go on an expedition tomorrow. Good night, signing out.Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:Reports and Diary Entries